


winter bones

by copperiisulfate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do these things that make a home not just because you know that he has never been good at keeping homes but because it’s almost second nature for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter bones

 

It’s February, the day after his birthday, and it is still cold out. 

It’s February and it is going to be a year now that you’ve been living here, a year now that you’ve been doing this but also not doing this, or at least pretending like you’re not doing this.

He’s never been good with pretending though and you’ve never been good at keeping yourself in check when indulging him was an alternative and so very easily within your reach and on the table. And so, when he looks at you from across the room, any room, every room, there comes a point where you see no reason in even trying to hold back your smile.

You do these things that make a home not just because you know that he has never been good at keeping homes but because it’s almost second nature for you. Everyone is lonely in their own ways and you know this. You think it’s for the best that you got tired of it when you did, can’t be certain that him walking into your life like a parade didn’t have something to do with it.

And so, you do these things because you cannot help them. You slice apples, red and yellow and green, and you stay up and watch everything he’s filmed and listen to his ridiculous commentary until he exhausts himself to sleep and you set him on the couch under the fairy lights that filter through small paper lanterns that hang from the living room, the ones you helped him hang, because he could hardly reach them even after standing on a chair.

At first you’d thought you did all this because he made you laugh and there weren’t many people who made you laugh and you wanted to keep that voice in your head for as long as you could, for as long as it would stay. Now, you’re not sure but then it hardly seems to matter. Perhaps, there is no rhyme or reason to any of it, just as there is hardly any rhyme or reason to him. Once, you’d thought you needed to know everything, understand everything. Now, you know better. There isn’t time enough for everything and so you take whatever you can keep and keep whatever you can take.

And so, it is February, and he comes inside, face flushed from the cold as he presses his freezing fingertips against your face.

This is, of course, where you tug off his hat and swat him on the head with it.

And when he laughs, it is endlessly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic meme fill, super tiny, but i liked enough to crosspost here. i think a lot about how there was that one post that went something like: everyone lives/nobody dies AUs are the hallmark of a broken fandom :)
> 
> title from the song by _stars_ of the same name.


End file.
